sailor_moon_dic_and_cloverwayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare in Dreamland
Episode Synopsis Act 1 At Raye's temple, she and Serena are arguing in her bedroom. Feeling bored, Amy suggests going out somewhere. When she chooses a new amusement park called Dreamland, she also notices some evil activity that the Negaverse could be responsible for. Surely enough, Jedite is indeed behind it as he set up a trap at Dreamland in response to Sailor Mars joining the ranks of the Sailor Scouts. While at the park, Luna scolds Serena for playing on the job when they run into the Dream Princess whom Serena is thrilled by but Raye suspects due to this evil aura around her. After a while, they split up with Luna pairing Serena with Raye to their mutual dismay. This leads to further arguments like fighting over a boy's going on a "remote control" bear or going on a kiddie train against Raye's will. While on the train though, they run into Darien whom Raye is thrilled by, especially with the "Meatball Head" insult he constantly gives Serena. While the Sweet Dream Factory Party's about to start, Raye tells Serena her suspicions that Darien's Tuxedo Mask, which Serena rebukes. Act 2 At the Dream Factory, Luna waits for Serena and Raye and informs them of Amy's entrance into the factory upon their arrival. As Raye notices an evil force near the place, Amy checks out what may be going on when the Dream Princess puts those with food to sleep and sucks the energy from everyone, Amy included with her false apple. Because of this, Amy realizes that Raye's suspicions from earlier were spot-on. When Raye and Luna realize that evil is at work in the factory, the two girls transform with Sailor Mars using Mars Fire Ignite on the locked door. As Jedite notices the girls entering, he sets the Dream Princess on them. When she offers Sailor Moon a wreath of flowers, Sailor Mars takes it away her and is bitten by a snake hidden in the wreath. Good news is, Sailor Moon finally realizes the princess was lying about the park being safe. Bad news is, the snake's venom begins turning Sailor Mars to stone until she uses Mars Fireballs Charge to stop the curse from spreading. Unfortunately, the dream princess gets serious and changes to her real form, a Negamonster named Dream Dolly and ensnares them in a dream about Tuxedo Mask. Before she can kill them with her apple curse though, the real Tuxedo Mask disarms her of it long enough for the two scouts and Luna to escape and find Amy. Act 3 As Amy wakes up, Luna and Sailors Moon and Mars find her and urge her to become Sailor Mercury. When she does, she sprays the monster with Mercury Bubbles Blast while Sailor Mars uses Mars Fireballs Charge to paralyze the confused Dream Dolly, allowing Sailors Moon and Mars to combine their Moon Tiara Magic and Mars Fire Ignite to turn Dream Dolly to moon dust. Naturally, Jedite is furious with his plan being foiled, especially since Queen Beryl would most likely punish him as a result of his latest failure. Back with the Sailor Scouts, while the girls are finally able to enjoy the park like Serena would want, she and Raye keep arguing with the latter adopting Meatball Head into her book of insults for Serena. Characters Main * Serena/Sailor Moon * Amy/Sailor Mercury * Raye/Sailor Mars * Luna * Darien/Tuxedo Mask * Queen Beryl * Jedite Secondary * Dream Dolly Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sailor Mars Category:Season 1 Category:Negaverse Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jedite Category:Episodes focusing on Tuxedo Mask